Retreat
by Tempsqa
Summary: 5 years after Oscar leaves, Melena breaks from the bonds of the love potion. Can she run away from Frex? can she find her way back to Oscar? rating because of violence
1. Pregnant

**So, yeah... new story :) I hope you guys like it, this is another school upload so.. yeah lol**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm sorry for making it sad :o it was the only way I could make it fit in with the other stories. Aw, stahp :3 hehehe thank you so much, I hope you like this story too ^.^**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: lol, he didn't exactly date her :P but all the other stuff yes :) everything ties in! muah hahaha **

**Lunar Sunsets: Larena, mature? this is the same girl who ran around hers and Melena's room singing "I've got 99 panties and a lacy thong" while twirling Melena's undies around her head... yeah, she's really mature ;)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm sorry, please don't hate me :o**

**Doglover645: Thank you :) glad you liked it :)**

**StephWickedGirl: I might later on :) It is only supposed to be a one shot though :o. Already ahead of ya! hehe, great minds think alike, right? :P**

"Are you sure?"

"Sure that I'm pregnant or sure that it's yours?"

"I don't know, both?"

Nessa rolled her eyes "The test came back positive Frex, and you're the only one I've slept with"

"But, we used protection" Frex said, his voice desperate

"About that..."

"You didn't!?"

Nessa put her arm around the Munchkin "Don't you see baby, we're supposed to be together"

Frex jumped up "I already told you Nessa, Melena and I are married no-"

"You think that silly love potion will last forever Frex?" Nessa said with a harsh stare "No! she'll realize that you're the same guy she hated, she'll realize you made her break Oscar's heart, she'll hate you even mo-"

"She loves me, not Oscar!" Frex shouted

"You poor boy" Nessa said, looking up at Frex "you poor _deluded_ little boy"

...

"Oh my Oz, really? Oh Mel, that's great!"

"I hoped you'd be happy!"

"Why wouldn't I? I've always wanted a baby you know that"

Melena giggled "Think of it as an early anniversary present"

"4 years being married to the most beautiful girl in all of Oz" Frex smiled

"5 years of being in a relationship with the sweetest Munchkin in the world" Melena replied

...

Melena woke with a start; No! why was she still here? this room... it had all been a bad dream, hadn't it? She looked beside her and saw Frex lying there asleep; _he_ had done this, he must of slipped her something somehow, that disgusting jerk! she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Memories started flowing back to her; Oscar! no she didn't, she couldn't have, could she? Melena's head sank and she began to weep, bitter tears falling into the basin.

"Melena?" Frex's voice came from the bathroom door "Melena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she called back harshly "just- uh- morning sickness I think"

"Okay then, I'll make you a hot drink for when you come out okay?" he replied sympathetically

"Y-yeah, do whatever you want Frex" she heard his steps retreating and turned back to the mirror. She was going to get out of here, she _had_ to get out of here.

**I'm sorry for the short first chapter, but it's kind of just an introductoryish chapter lol, don't forget to review xo**


	2. Larena

**Second chapter of the day, yay! and this one's a little longer :) **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Frex and Morrible was originally thought up by my best friend as a reason to why Morrible hates the kids so much lol, I told her I made it a thing and she's like "I ship Fressa!" :P "I have a feeling the baby won't lady for some dark reason"? I'm guessing that's a typo? lol **

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Hello new reviewer! :D thank you :3 I'm glad you like it **

**StephWickedGirl: Glad you like it :) hehe**

Melena creeped down the stairs being careful not make a sound, she forgot that there was a creaky floorboard on the third to last step though and as the sound echoed through the house she heard Frex's voice call from the kitchen "Mel, is that you? come in here, I've got a surprise for you" Melena sighed as her bare feet padded their way to the kitchen. The table was laid out with Croissants, chocolate dipped strawberries, pancakes and much more "happy anniversary!" Frex beamed, he held out a chair for her "come, sit sit" Melena obeyed, sitting gently on the chair and lowering her head "are you okay?" Frex asked, his voice dripping with concern

"Yeah, just the morning sickness" she said with a weak smile

"Aww, would you like me to stay home and look after you?" Frex asked, kissing her on her head

Melena winced away "N-no, it's okay, I'll be fine soon, don't worry"

"Okay sweety, just remember to relax, okay?"

"Okay" Melena said with a grim smile, watching as Frex closed the door behind him, she pushed her chair back and chucked on a coat and some shoes, it was time for her to leave.

...

"Larena!" Melena shouted, banging on the door to her best friends house "Larena, please, open the door!"

"Melena, what in O-" Larena started etching the door open

"Can I come in?" Melena asked desperately "_Please!_"

Larena opened the door fully and Melena raced in "Mel, what is it?" she asked highly confused

"I broke his heart Larena" Melena wept "I was supposed to go with him and I broke his heart!"

"Oscar?" Larena asked "Mel, that was five years a-" Larena's eyes widened "the bastard slipped you a love potion!" Larena shouted "Mel, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Frex- he came to apologies- he gave me some ice tea" Melena said her voice a panic "and the next thing I know I'm telling Oscar I'm not going with him but then I- I just blacked out!"

"Oz, that's why you came here" Larena sighed "Mel, as soon as you got together with Frex you pretty much shunned me, told me I wasn't popular enough for you" Larena looked right into Melena's terrified eyes "we haven't been friends for years Mel"

...

Frex walked into the dark front room to his and Melena's house "Mel?" he called out "Mel, why is there no lights on?" he walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light, he spied the food still neatly sprawled on the table "Mel?" he called out again, his voice more desperate than the last. He ran up the stairs and into the couple's bedroom, clawing at the light switch panic flooding his body as he took in the emptiness of the room "Mel?!" he almost screamed as he searched all the rooms in the house "Melena, where are you?" he got to the last room that he hadn't searched and promptly fell to his knee's as the emptiness welcomed him once again. He reached for the phone and pressed his finger against the dial pad three times "Yes, hello! I would like to report a missing person" he paused as a voice spoke on the other end "yes, my wife, Melena Thropp."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. I couldn't

**Let's officially rename me the queen of unworthwhile chapters D: ugh! My last chapters word count scared me a little, 666... You guys were so wonderful with your reviews but now I only seem to be getting one or two per chapter, I'm not complaining, my reviewers are amazing, but y'know, a few more reviews would be nice. Sorry for not updating last night, had to slave away at my connections report for English :/**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You're talking about Melena's baby then I guess? :) well, it's fate is kind of mentioned in 'Secrets' but yeah :P I always do that! like if I'm like "I ship Fressa!" I always clarify. At least you don't call them 'Police Cops' lol. Hey, you should add me on one of my many social networking site profiles because you're awesome! ^.^**

**You know how in English class how they always get you to analyse symbolism and stuff? well, just a hint. The bath scene is symbolic, first to guess of what wins! :D**

"She's very emotional, it's not like her Highmuster. She's terrified." Larena said after she had sent Melena into the bath to wash up

"Oz, I knew something was up when she told you, you weren't popular enough for her. It's just- not her" Highmuster replied

"Forget that" Larena said "I knew the jerk had done something the day Oscar left, I just thought he had blackmailed her or something" she placed her head in her hands and sighed "Oz, Highmuster, what are we going to do?"

...

The shallow water in the tub lapped at her pale skin as she sat frozen in the watery abyss. The water had gone cold a long time ago but Melena hadn't noticed, her mind was in other places.

"Mel?" Larena called through the door "Melena, are you okay? you've been in there a while" a slight pause "Oh Oz, I'm coming in!" the door flung open and Larena found a shivering Melena sitting in the corner of the tub, her knees cradled to her chin and her eyes staring expressionless forward "Mel!" Larena screamed running over to her best friend "Oh Mel, why didn't you get out before the water went cold?"

Melena's eyes flicked over to Larena, a look of desperation washing over them "I couldn't"

...

"and when was the last time you saw your wife, Mister Thropp?" the police officer asked

"10am this morning" Frex replied "just before I left for work"

"Could there be any reason that your wife might of run away?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just procedure, sir"

Frex swallowed, his voice starting to shake slightly "No, Officer. Melena and I had a very loving relationship."

...

"Highmuster, turn the tv up!" Larena said seeing Melena's face sprawled across the screen the words missing person below

_It is said that Melena Thropp went missing around the time of 10am this morning, her husband Frexspar left for work only to find her missing when he arrived home. If you find this woman, we ask you to report it in to local authorities._

"I need to find Oscar" came the calm voice of Melena from the doorway as she toweled off her hair

"Melena" Larena said surprised "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that they're looking for me" Melena replied "I'm sorry for my hysteria before" she added "I- I was just frightened"

Larena wrapped her arm around Melena as she sat next to her "It's perfectly fine Mel, you were terrified, we could see that" Larena's eyes grew even more serious "Mel, why are you so scared of Frex? did- did he hit you or something?"

Melena shook her head "By how he was acting I doubt he would ever lay a finger on me" she clarified "I'm not scared of him, I'm scared of the situation" Melena paused before locking her eyes on Larena's "I have to find him, Lar, he's the only one able to take me away from Oz"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Magic ink

**Yup, it's official, I'm shitty with the lengths of my chapters, short and sweet? lol, this one actually ended where it did for a reason :) **

**Lunar Sunsets: Sort of, lol. It's alright sweet :) I hope you're all good xo**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh damn :( that's okay then lol and uh not quite :P thank you for your help :3 tehe**

**Elphabalover101: She sure does :) she no silly ^.^. Yes she's in love :3 OMO I read your review of the last chapter after just waking up and I actually started reading it out loud in Elphaba's tone of voice, made my day :')**

**Okay, explanation of symbolism time :) Okay, so Frex gave Melena a love potion right? so she wouldn't be able to get out of the relationship because she didn't realize what he had done, just like she hadn't realized the water had gone cold. But, her subconscious knew, making her keep the ink, just like her body knew she was cold because it was shivering... yay! lol **

**I went on my drama trip today and Annie was playing at 'The Civic' theater and I got really sad because it wasn't Wicked anymore :( but I got Starbucks and Sushi so ^.^. I got a merit for my drama assessment :D but I'm resitting it tomorrow because I'll either get excellence or keep my merit so I really have nothing to loose :D (In New Zealand we don't have A, B, C, D, F we have N, A, M, E :P) okay, enjoy :)**

"What is it?" Larena asked, eyeing the bottle of clear liquid in Melena's hands

"Magic ink" Melena explained "you write words in the air and imagine who you're trying to contact and it sends it to them. Oscar gave it to me before he left, I think he knew what had happened. I think the fact that I kept it meant I knew subconsciously too" her eyes began to sadden

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Larena asked

"A- a writing device" Melena said looking around "do you happen to have a feather or something?"

"I do actually" Larena said with a smile, walking over to her desk "I found it the other day when I went for a walk" she handed it to Melena

Melena uncorked the bottle and dipped the tip of the feather in the clear liquid, pulling it out and flicking it through the air. _Oscar, please __come back to Oz! I love you, not Frex. I'll explain more when you arrive. Melena. _she scribbled before squeezing her eyes shut "Please work, please work, please work!"

...

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Larena, Highmuster; let me in! or I swear to Oz, I'll break down this door!"

"Melena, run!" Larena said in a loud whisper, she watched her run off silently before moving to the door "Oh, Frexspar. What a rather, uh, _pleasant_ surprise."

"Where is she? I know you have her!" Frex said through gritted teeth, grabbing the scruff of Larena's shirt

Larena stayed calm "I don't know what you mean Frex, I-"

Frex pulled Larena up by her scruff "Tell me, woman! or I'll-"

Frex was stopped by a barrel pressing against his head "Let her go"

"Or what?" Frex asked "you wouldn't shoot me, you're a coward!"

Frex received a sharp blow to the back of his head "you're right" Oscar said "I'm not going to shoot you"

...

"Mel?" Oscar called throughout the house "Melena, where are you?"

"Oscar?!" Melena screamed running out of the bathroom "Oh Oscar! thank Oz!" she yelled, running up to him, jumping and clinging to him with both her arms and legs

Oscar smiled and talk in her warm scent "I've missed you too" he chuckled

**Aw, all cutesy cutesy :3 don't forget to review xo**

******if any of you are interested in Sherlock go give my best friend's fic a read and review! :D she hasn't received any reviews on it yet and I feel really bad for her :o her user name is Qu33n-Cupcak3**


	5. Three months

**So, I resat my techniques performance and got an excellence! asdfghjkl :3 and my drama teacher also told the class that we get to have an Easter egg hunt on Thursday (last day of school/day before Easter Friday) I swear she is just the best teacher ever (tied with Royden!)**

**Elphabalover101: Yes he's back :) hehe **

**Lunar Sunsets: Why wouldn't he? :P it would be cool to have magic ink OMO**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yay :) hope you're enjoying it so far. Yes, return of le Oslena ^,^**

**StephWickedGirl: Yuppers :) **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw thanks :) I love all you guys too! he deserves it for being such a dick lol :P**

**I can't believe I'm only on the fifth chapter :o oh well, enjoy!**

"What is that?" Highmuster asked, confused but full of awe

"That" Oscar said "is a car. It's how people get around in my world"

Highmuster walked over to the vehicle and began to caress the exterior "It's so shiny"

Oscar, Melena and Larena had waited for Highmuster to come home then they had left. It was no longer safe for either couple to remain in Oz anymore.

Oscar and Melena got into the front and Larena and Highmuster climbed in the back "I would buckle in and hold on" Oscar announced to his passengers "this goes quite a bit faster than a carriage"

...

"Oscar, dear, how many times have I told you? you can't get up and leave all of a sudden without telling me where you're going" a woman of about fifty said walking out of the large house

Melena swung her legs out of the car and stood shyly "Mum" Oscar began "I'd like you to meet Melena"

the lady's eyes narrowed "Your fantasy world girlfriend?" she asked, obviously confused

Oscar sighed "It's not a fantasy world, mum. Oz is a real place, but it's become to dangerous for Mel to stay there anymore"

"Oscar, just because you found somebody to go along with your delusi-"

Larena and Highmuster stepped out of the car "Oz is no delusion Ma'am"

...

Oscar, Melena, Larena and Highmuster sat in the small cottage adjacent to the family house

"So" Larena began "you never did tell us what happened here, why you had to come back..."

"It was my sister Emily" Oscar began "I call her Em for short. She and this Henry guy became an item and my mother and father nearly had a whole domestic because he's from the Gale family, they don't really have good history with us" Oscar gave a small smile "but I sorted it out, he's a nice guy"

"Aaaah, family drama's" Melena chuckled before suddenly clutching her stomach "Oh Oz, e-excuse me please!" she said rushing off to the toilet

...

"Well, I don't know why you're here" Nessa began "I wouldn't hide her, I loathe the woman"

Frex almost looked hurt as he turned towards her "what reason do you have to hate her?" he asked

"Because, she's always been the barrier between you and I Frexxy bear" Nessa replied walking her fingers up his chest "I'm three months today" she said with a smile

"I thought you told me you got rid of it" Frex said his look darkening

"I couldn't do it" Nessa said "I couldn't give up the one thing that represented our lo-"

"_I_ love Melena" Frex reminded the woman

"That may be so" Nessa started "but does Melena love you?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Labour

**I'm surprised nobody picked up on my small hint last chapter :P oh well, you'll find out what it is next chapter probably :D oh and probably another thing too! ^.^ **

**Elphabalover101: They sure did :)**

**Lunar Sunsets: OMO it's a miracle! lol, Frex is quite a man whore isn't he :P **

**Elphaba'sGirl: She is _very_ creepy lol, I agree :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I was reading your list of people who wouldn't be there, chuckled for a little cause of one of the characters, then realized that they'd still be in Oz and that you were right :P thank you :D and you should! I'm so excited for my one :3 I'm a little kid at heart hehe**

"Pregnant?" Oscar asked clearly shocked

"Yes" Melena said faintly "it happened before I woke from the love spell"

Oscar lay a hand on Melena's stomach "If you'll let me, I'd like to raise it with you" he said with a smile "I know it's not technically mine, but I would love it as if it was"

a tear made it's way down Melena's cheek as she beamed at Oscar "Of course I'll let you" she said wrapping him in a tight embrace "I couldn't imagine a better father"

...

It had been a good 6 months and Frex had tried many ways to get Melena back, he flipped through a book that she had bought 'The Encyclopedia of Magical Beings' he knew he had a small chance of finding anything in here, but he was growing desperate. His eyes finally darted to rest on a page

_The Shadow_

_The shadow is a magical being, only visible to those it targets. The shadow has been defeated, leaving no sightings of it since 1920. The shadows powers are to almost kidnap memories and cause as much chaos as it needs to, to complete it's task. Upon defeat, victims of the shadow reported regaining all in which the shadow had taken from them. If revived, it is said to take hold of the summoners shadow._

That was it! he thought his gleeful eyes filling with darkness, this is how he'd get Melena back.

...

"Wow, you look ready to pop!" Oscar's sister Emily said "can't be long to go now" she said smiling up at Melena, the two of them were sitting in the garden with Larena as they watched Oscar, Henry and Highmuster grudgingly plant flowers for Oscar's and Emily's mother

"Any day now" Melena smiled, laying her hands on her stomach "I'm so excited"

"Hey Em" Oscar called from the garden "get us a drink, yeah?"

"I'll get Henry and Highmuster one, but you're going to have to ask nicely if you want one" Emily replied with a cheeky chuckle

Oscar rolled his eyes before breaking to his knee's with a smile "Oh, sister Emily. I don't suppose you could take time from your busy schedule as to prepare a beverage for thy brethren and I? we would be so greatly humbled"

The three girls chuckled "Stand up, you freak!" Emily called back "I'll get you your dammed drink"

Emily walked off and Melena kept her eyes on Oscar, brushing the soil from his trouser legs, he looked up and caught her gaze with a smile. Oz, she loved him.

...

"Oscar, I think it's co-" Melena let out a small scream through gritted teeth, not wanting to wake any others up "Oscar, I'm in labour!"

"Oh, Oz!" Oscar said jumping from the bed "remember to breath" he said, mimicking the breathing while trying to find the things they would need for hospital. He found every thing and chucked it into a bag, swinging it onto his shoulder as he lifted Melena into his arms

She snuggled into his arms "Oscar, I can walk" she said with a small smile before gritting her teeth and screaming once more

"Yes, you can, but you don't need to" he carried her to the front door, calling back to Larena and Highmuster, who were asleep in the lounge, before exiting "Larena, Highmuster; I'm taking Melena to the hospital, she's in labour!"

...

Nessa gritted her teeth as she clutched her stomach, she dialed a number on the phone as she fell to her knee's from the pain

"What's your emergency?" the operator asked

"Send an ambulance, please" Nessa winced "I'm in labour and have nobody here to drive me to hospital. My address is 2 Munchkin lane, please hurry!" Nessa hung up the phone before collapsing to the floor in tears

**Will probably write another chapter tonight (even though I should start on my JMD work :o) don't forget to review xo**


	7. Waiting

**So, you find out both things in this chapter! yay :) **

**Elphabalover101: She sure is :) so is Nessa :P but nobody likes her anyway :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Is the shadow really _back_? I mean, chronologically this is it's first appearance :P but since this story comes after 'I want to see you be brave' then I guess it counts as back :P ah yes, Oscar and Emily's sibling relationship :P lol, I actually modeled that off something my best friend and I would do :P you'll realize what it was in this chapter ^.^**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Nessarose is Melena's daughter :) Elphaba and Nessarose aren't in this story, they are born in 'Secrets'... you seem really confused lol**

**Lunar Sunsets: You're so confused aren't you? :P you'll find out who both babies are this chapter :D **

**Do you know a fun way to procrastinate your homework? going to the west coast of your country and sticking you're head out the sunroof singing 'My Heart Will Go On' as your mum drives along the beach :P I should of sung Defying Gravity since Elphaba's like "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!" and I was on the west coast :P okay, story time!**

"She's so adorable!" Larena cooed after the doctor let everybody in "have you thought of a name for her yet?"

Melena smiled "I have actually" she said with a smile "I was thinking Dorothy, after my grandmother"

"Awwww!" Larena cooed again

Emily walked over to Melena and gave her hand a squeeze "You okay?"

"Better than ever" Melena said truthfully "I'm just scared that it won't last long"

"Why's that?"

"Because last time I was this happy it didn't"

...

"Solom haler adew dalem ozdo waley" Frex chanted closing his eyes "I surrender my shadow to summon you and in return you shall do my bidding"

"Hello master" a deep voice came from in front of Frex, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a dark figure standing in front of him "what would you like me to do?"

"Bring Melena back to me" he said "do whatever it takes, just bring her back here... alive!"

...

Nessa walked down the street, her child bundled in her arms and tears running down her cheek, she had to keep reminding herself that she was doing the right thing. She arrived in front of the Ozfornage and lay her child on the step with a note tucked in the bundle

_To whom it may concern_

_I am sorry for leaving you with my child so unexpectedly. His father doesn't want anything to do with him and I can't raise him on my own. Please do me one favour, please name him Boq. It was my grandfather's name._

She knocked three times and ran off.

...

Melena sat in a chair beside the cot she had set up for Dorothy and watched her sleep

"May I come in?" Emily asked from the door

Melena turned and looked at her "Of course you can!" she said with a weak smile

The two sat there, watching Dorothy sleep "she really is adorable" Emily said with a smile

"I know" Melena said quietly

Emily turned to her "what's wrong?" she asked

Melena looked up to the younger girl "Em, if something happens to Oscar and I, I want you to look after Dorothy for me"

"Mel, nothi-"

"_Please!_" Melena's eyes were desperate

"Okay" Emily said "I'll look after her _if_ something happens to you two"

...

Melena and Oscar lay on the couch, a baby monitor propped on the coffee table and Melena wrapped in Oscar's arms. Larena and Highmuster had gone out to dinner, it was their anniversary.

Melena's fingers were entwined in Oscar's "Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?" she asked, gazing at the pairs locked hands

"No" Oscar said making Melena look up at him, she looked hurt. He squeezed her tighter "because you'll _always_ be beautiful to me" he continued "no matter what"

Melena smiled and looked back down "you won't be saying that in twenty years!" she giggled

"Oh, I think I will" Oscar said with a smile, he lifted Melena's face up again and ran his thumb against her cheek "I will love every wrinkle, every scar" his hand moved to her head and moved along her chestnut hair "whether your hair is brown or grey, I will forever love you"

Melena smiled at him and pressed her lips up to his. What they didn't see was the dark figure in the corner of the room, watching, waiting for the perfect time to strike

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Darkness

**Elphabalover101: Not initially :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Haha, yeah, I tried avoiding incest but I figured that since they never get together it's fine, plus Dorothy didn't know her and Boq were related. He tells Glinda that he grew up in the Ozfornage in the flower girl series lol :) who doesn't ship Oslena? tehe. What do you mean Nessa won't be in the musical? she's still born it's just not until 'Secrets'. Haha, poor Fiyero, just like "guy's when do I get to come on? 6 years? whaaaat? what a rip! *goes and sulks*" :P**

**StephWickedGirl: Glad you're liking it :D **

**I feel like the end of this is approaching too soon! must make it last at least another two chapters! haha anyway enjoy :)**

Melena sat at a table in the busy library down the road from Oscar's house, she was not able to find the book she had been hoping to find as people here didn't tend to believe in magic. She did, however, find a book named 'Mythical Creatures' which was the best she could get for now. Her fingers turned over the front cover and she began to flip through the pages, only looking at the titles of each page. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she knew that she'd know as soon as she found it. Yes, here it was, The Shadow. She read the description and a tear began to fall down her cheek. She was scared, to say the least. But she was glad, glad she had asked Emily to take care of Dorothy.

...

"Melena!" Larena shouted in panic "thank Oz you're back! Oscar's been hurt, Emily's taken him to the hospital"

Melena's eyes grew with panic "No" she said desperately "it can't happen like this, it can't!" she said, grabbing her coat and running out the door

...

"Mel!" Emily called from the hospital room "thank god you're here!"

"What happened?" Melena asked trying to stay calm

"It was like he snapped into a trance" Emily said , trying to hold back apparent tears "I saw him walking out to the river near our house. He didn't stop, Mel! he just kept walking!" the tears began to stream down her face "I-I ran in after him to stop him from going under. It was like he didn't even see me though, he just kept trying to walk further in, so I slapped him. He came to for a second, I could see it in his eyes. But then he collapsed and I had to pull him from the water. I ran back to the house and called for an ambulance, luckily he was still lying there when I got back"

"Oh, Em!" Melena said wrapping her arms around the bawling girl "he'll be alright, I promise"

Emily sniffed "H-how could you possibly know that?" she asked

"Because your brother's a fighter" Melena said, tears coming to her own eyes "he _has_ to be alright"

...

Larena sat in the small cottage on an arm chair. She was worried about Oscar, it wasn't something he'd do, walking into the river like that. He had the love of his life back, he had a beautiful baby girl... something else was going on here. Larena stood to pace the room, her mind worked better when her body was moving. But when she stood she came face to face with a dark figure "who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling

"I think a better thing to ask is _what_ am I" came a deep voice followed by a laugh "or even better; what am I going to do to you?"

Larena opened her mouth to call for Highmuster but before she could, there was a flash of darkness and she fell to the ground. It wouldn't of worked anyway, the shadow had already found it's way to everyone else in the house.

...

Oscar began to moan and squirm in his bed "somebody come quickly!" Melena called, frightened "something's happening!"

a team of doctor's raced in and held Oscar still "shhhh" one of them began "you're in hospital, you're okay!"

Oscar stopped squirming and his eyes fluttered open, he looked over to Melena, confusion washing over him "who are you?" he asked

Melena had expected this to happen after what she had read in the book but it still hurt and she could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes "Don't worry" Melena said, giving Oscar's arm a small squeeze "you'll remember me in due time" she got up and left, she knew she could fix this and she was going to do anything it took.

...

"It's me you want, isn't it?" Melena shouted from the field by the river "Well isn't it!?" she looked around sharply "why don't you stop hiding?" she asked to no direction in particular "why don't you come after me?"

A deep soft laughter was heard in the air "don't you see Melena, I am coming after you. You have a kind soul, Melena. One that can be deeply damaged by the pain of others. It was much more effective than the direct approach don't you think?"

"Wow, you found my weakness, I'm a nice person" Melena sniped "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh really?" the voice came again "Boo! you scared now?" the voice said after a puff of darkness shot its way towards Melena. The dark cloud morphed into the shape of Frex as it stood in front of Melena "how about I cut you a deal? your memories and your courage for all I've taken from your friends" the shadow saw that Melena was contemplating this "don't worry" he added "I'll still leave you with _some _memories"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. Prince charming

**Okay, for those of you who haven't realized; the house and cottage in this story are the same house and cottage from the Flower girl series :) Emily and Henry are Dorothy's Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and Oscar's mother is the grandmother Dorothy mentions passing away in 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' :) The reason that Oscar lands near the cottage after escaping from Oz is because he was trying to get back home... okay, now that everything's clicking in your head let's carry on :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: If Dorothy was in Oz, yes. But, yeah... you'll get what happens next chapter probably. And yes, Boq is older :P **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw, I'm sorry sweet :o I didn't mean to make you sad **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Creepy llama man? hahaha OMO that made my day :P **

_It was the night of the school's dance. Melena lay in Oscar's arms and he could smell the sweet apple smell her shampoo had left in her hair. She looked up at him and began to lean in to a kiss, the pairs lips were about a centimeter apart when she stopped _

_"I have to leave Oscar"_

_"What do you mean?" he asked "you just got here"_

_"I have to go, it's the only way we'll be safe. Read the note"_

_"The note? what note?"_

_"Just read the note Oscar" Melena left leaving Oscar by himself in the night _

"Melena!" Oscar yelled waking from his sleep "Melena, please come back!" he looked around the room and calmed down a little, it had been a dream. Thank Oz! But upon closer inspection of the room however Oscar noticed that he was alone. He was in a different room altogether. How had he gotten here? the last thing he remembered was talking to Emily, he had looked up to the mirror and caught sight of a cloud of black behind him, he had gone to turn around but that was the last thing he remembered. Oscar soon realized he was in a hospital and began to panic, he looked to his side and saw a folded piece of paper on the table beside his bed. He opened it and read;

_Oscar, my love._

_By the time you read this you should hopefully remember who I am.  
__I have had to leave and return to Oz, It was the only way I could save everybody.  
Look after Dorothy for me? I love you all, remember that_

_All my love  
Melena._

No! Oscar swung his legs from the bed grabbing at the tubes connected to him. He was going to save her, he wasn't going to fail her again!

...

Larena and Highmuster were sitting on the couch in the cottage, neither knew exactly what to say. Oscar suddenly busted through the door, still in his hospital gown, sweat pouring from his forehead

"Oscar!" Larena yelled, jumping up from the couch "what in _Oz_ are you doing?"

"Melena!" Oscar gasped between breaths "She- she went back" he took a deep breath to try and slow down his breathing "She's gone back to Oz"

Highmuster stood with a confused expression "But why?" he asked "people will see her, she's not safe there!"

Oscar held up the scrunched piece of paper in his hand "she wants us to be safe"

...

"Melena, Melena, Melena, Melena" Frex said, pacing the room and shaking his head "I gave you a good life, y'know. Showed you lots of love, never laid a wrong hand on you" he looked at her deviously, stepping forward and raising his hand briskly "does that need to change?"

"You wouldn't!" Melena sniped

"Don't tempt me!" Frex sniped in reply

"What happened to the taking away my memories thing anyway?" Melena asked bitterly

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get to that part!" Frex smirked, he ran his hand along Melena's cheek and looked down at her stomach "what happened?" he asked, his eyes saddened "where is my baby? what did you do to my baby?"

"I didn't do anything!" Melena growled, she didn't want Frex to know about Dorothy, she had to think quickly "I- I had a miscarriage" she said, looking to the ground

Frex spat at the ground beside Melena "You're worthless!" he whispered loudly in her face "what kind of woman can't hold on to a baby?" he turned and shouted to no place in particular "do it!"

...

"Well, well, well" Frex smirked "if it isn't Prince charming and his trusty sidekicks!"

"Let her go, Frex!" Oscar shouted "she's not really yours! you know that!"

"Oh, she will be" Frex snickered "as soon as I get rid of you!" he took out a book, flipped to a page and began chanting "Tatum Inga Marlo Ense Solum Partum eehum erla donte urlo pawre!"

Oscar, Larena and Highmuster looked around "Wow... great spell Frex" Larena smirked

"I'm not finished!" Frex shouted with an evil look, he flipped to another page in the book "Rena erla tumpo urnum relser norpo! send this man far away, back where he was yesterday!" Oscar suddenly disappeared and Frex walked up to Larena and Highmuster "now, to take care of you two!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. You won't get away with this

**Last chapter guys! I hope this explains a few things to you :) Pre-warning; this story doesn't have a happy ending. Since it's like a prequel sequel thingy I have to make it fit into the other stories, so please don't hate me :o**

**Lunar Sunsets: I'm sorry for making you confused, it should hopefully make sense this chapter :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I just put it in because I didn't know if everybody had realized and I thought it was quite important lol, Yes this is the last chapter but I'll be starting some other fics :)**

**ElphabaLover101: I think we know from 'Dear Old Shiz' that Frex doesn't know the definition of that phrase :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Haha :P Melena goes back to Oz because otherwise Oscar would never remember her and Larena and Highmuster etc would stay asleep, that's why she says "it's the only way i can save everyone", I think the answer to Oscar leaving Dorothy with Emily and Henry will be answered in this chapter :) well when he leaves her long term anyway**

**I've got a couple of fic idea's on the back burner and I'm thinking of doing both of them like how I wrote 'My Emerald' and 'I'm not in Arendelle anymore' at the same time. Oh shiz, I just came up with another one for a Frozen fic too :o Oz, should be interesting! :P so you guys wanting me to write two Wicked fics and a Frozen fic all at once or? let me know :)**

"You won't get away with this" Larena yelled from where she was tied up, back to back with Highmuster, attempting to squirm free

"I already have" Frex snickered

"He won't stop coming after her you know, he'll come rescue her again!"

Frex scoffed "Oh, Larena" he chuckled "Oscar may come back for Melena but it won't be for a long time. You see, the spell, the one before I sent Oscar back. It sped up time here in Oz, maybe not for us, but even if Oscar leaves tomorrow, it'll be at least 2 years till he arrives here" Frex smiled maliciously "now shut up, will you!" he pressed a strip of duct tape over Larena's lips but she kept trying to break from it's hold. Frex walked to the door and stopped, appearing to be talking to something "Make them forget" he snarled "everything after Melena showing up at their house!"

...

Oscar woke up feeling nauseous. Where was he? he looked around the room, noting the pristine white walls and the smell of disinfectant. No, he couldn't be here again! Oscar began the mundane task of ripping the tubes from his body once again. He jumped from the bed and ran out the door, his feet padding fast on the marble floor. He didn't stop running until he got to the cottage, he spied his fathers car and ran over to it, fishing in his pocket for his set of keys. He was sure tha his father wouldn't mind if he borrowed the car. He got into the drivers seat and started the car. Revving the engine a couple of times before racing back to Oz.

...

"Woman!" Frex called "where's my dinner?"

"Right here" a frightened Melena said scurrying into the room with his plate of food.

She handed him his food and walked to the seat opposite his and sat "Excuse me!" Frex growled "did I tell you, you could sit?"

"N-n-no" Melena said standing, her eyes full of fear "I-I'm sorry"

"You should be" Frex said glaring at her "next time you do something like this I won't be so kind"

"Yes Frex, thank you Frex" Melena said, backing away from the man

"Now get out of my sight!"

...

"Good morning, darling!" Highmuster cheered upon seeing his wife laying beside him in their bed

"Good morning" Larena replied faintly

A look of worry appeared on Highmuster's face "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked

"Oh! it's- it's nothing" Larena smiled weakly "I just- I feel like I've forgotten something really important"

Highmuster smiled at his wife "If it's really important, it'll comeback to you"

...

"Shhhh shhhh, don't cry, don't cry" Emily said looking into the crib, Dorothy hadn't stopped crying for at least a good half an hour "Shhhhh Aunty Em's here" she said picking up the child, she settled down slightly "do you miss your mummy and daddy?" she asked looking into the childs bright blue eyes "I do" she continued sadly "I thought your mummy was silly for thinking something bad would happen. But I guess she was right" Emily sighed "but don't worry little one, I made a promise to your mummy and I'm going to keep it. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
